


sweet revenge

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Diana Prince is a Good Aunt, Diana being petty, Dick is going along with that, Earth-197, Gen, He's Baby, He's like nine, Ice Cream, Worried Parent Bruce Wayne, baby Dick, they're a terrible duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "The schoolyard was full of kids and parents alike. Diana had made an effort to go unnoticed, wearing a very classic autumn outfit: long, dark pants, a comfy pastel purple sweater, an open beige coat with a colored scarf, and simple boots. She even tied her hair in a ponytail and put glasses on her face.People were still staring at her."OR: Diana surprises Dick at school, and get him ice cream afterwards.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Dick Grayson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you're all okay!! :D
> 
> Today we have Junk Food, with Aunt Diana and Baby Dick :fingerguns:
> 
> Thanks to [neptance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptance) for being my beta!! :heart:

The schoolyard was full of kids and parents alike. Diana had made an effort to go unnoticed, wearing a very classic autumn outfit: long, dark pants, a comfy pastel purple sweater, an open beige coat with a colored scarf, and simple boots. She even tied her hair in a ponytail and put glasses on her face.

People were still staring at her.

She addressed them all with a light, quiet smile, unbothered by the attention.

“Aunt Diana!” yelled a young, happy voice, and Diana's smile immediately brightened her whole face.

“Dick!” She crouched and opened her arms wide; soon enough, they were full of her nine-year-old nephew. “How was school?”

“Oh, it's school. I didn't know you were here today!”

Diana got up, keeping Dick against her, balancing him on her hip very easily. He weighed practically nothing to her. “I wanted to surprise you,” she admitted without shame.

Dick beamed at her. “Thank you, Aunt Diana. I love it!”

“Perfect then,” she said seriously. “I had things to discuss with Bruce, and I thought I could come get you from school. And,” she paused for the dramatic effect, “Bruce forgot to tell me to get you back to the Manor right away.”

Dick giggled behind his hand, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh, really? He did?”

“He did,” confirmed Diana. “And I remember you telling me about a wonderful ice cream place not so long ago...”

“ _Yes!_ I'll show you the way, please, please, let's go!”

Diana laughed at the child's excitement. It was cute.

She did have an important meeting with Bruce earlier; they had to talk about the Justice League and some of their colleagues. But everything was clear now, and when Bruce told her Dick would be out of school soon, she had immediately offered to get him. Diana liked the little boy – loved him, if she dared to say. He was cute and bright, sure, but he was also a warrior at heart and it pleased Diana. She had already started teaching him how to properly wield a sword, and Dick was good with it. He was a fast learner and an eager student.

Diana would probably go further in the kid's training if Bruce allowed it. It wasn't the case for now, but she was sure she could make him change his mind. (And if she couldn't, well... Dick would, then.)

Her only regret was that she couldn't spend as much time with the kid as she wanted. He was smart and easy to talk to. Diana had started to teach him greek – the kid already had some notion but couldn't talk it properly yet. But it was nice to have him around, to teach him and watch him grow. She could already see the incredible young man he would become, and she felt proud thinking it would be in some part thanks to _her_.

By spending time with Dick, Diana was starting to wonder if she wasn't on the way to find a new maternal vibe inside of her. Or maybe it was just that she missed her little sister?

Either way, she resolved to enjoy the time she had with her nephew right now.

Once they were away from the school and any prying eyes, Diana winked at Dick. Then, she tightened her grip on him and took off in the sky. Dick started laughing with delight – he loved flying and the height.

Really, if Dick wasn't a boy, he would make a perfect Amazon. Diana would probably have stolen him from Bruce.

Dick gave her the directions to the ice cream place; they reached it in less than ten minutes. The advantage of Gotham's constant bad weather was that it was easy to hide behind dark clouds and fly as much as she wanted.

They entered the shop; Diana had put Dick on the ground as soon as they landed, and was now holding his hand.

(The child's hand was so tiny in her's.)

The inside was clear, with pastel colors and sweet decorations. There was a long showcase to present the different flavors of ice cream.

“It looks good,” she said, looking around.

“I told you so!” piped in Dick, smile wide – he was already in front of the display. “I think I'll take chocolate... Maybe with mango. Or bubble gum.”

“Bubble gum?” She looked over her nephew's shoulder, reading the different flavor in front of her. “Seems good. I may try vanilla with... Blackberries?”

Dick nodded eagerly. The line was clear, so they were able to place their orders and be served fast. They went to sit at one of the little tables that filled the rest of the shop's space.

“Is yours good?” asked Diana after a few minutes.

Dick nodded. “Yeah! And yours?”

“Very good. Do you want to taste it?”

Dick nodded and she handed him her ice cream. He immediately took a bite, and then a thoughtful expression. “It's good,” he finally said. “Want some of mine?”

“With pleasure.” She took a bite, too. The taste was sweet and rich. “Very good as well.”

Dick grinned. “I know, right?”

Diana smiled, and ruffled his hair. She placed her arm around his shoulder and brought him back by her side, kissing his head in the process.

It was nice, and she liked it – the simplicity of it all. It was a good way to spend the afternoon – eating ice cream with her nephew, playing the cool aunt, stuffing him with sugar before handing him back to his father.

(Diana knew that Bruce hated when Dick ate sugar – he got sugar high very easily and he was terrible to take care of.

That was exactly why she gave sugar to Dick. It made the kid happy and she could get revenge about the marshmallows and statue thing. Take that, Bruce.)

Diana purposefully ignored the way her phone was blowing up in her pocket, probably from Bruce incessant calling and messaging. He asked her for an update as soon as she got Dick but she oh-so-sadly forgot. What a shame. She would send him a picture of Dick later to reassure him – for now, she would just enjoy this sweet, sweet day with her nephew.

And the ice cream, too.

Especially the ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! :D
> 
> Tomorrow it's Park, and... still Baby Dick :D I can't stop writing him lmao.
> 
> Take care, a lot of love!! :heart:


End file.
